Take Me Home Tonight
by McProbie
Summary: McNozzo as usual ! Warning! This is rated M for MATURE! If you are under age DO NOT READ! I have warned you.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a little quick story, One Shot! McNozzo as usual with me. It has been inspired by the 80's song Take Me Home Tonight by Eddie Money. If you have not heard it, I highly suggest you listen. It makes me tap my foot. Buahahah sorry anywho, here we go! Please read and review! I need feed back! My followers have been amazing! WARNING! GRAPHIC CONTENT! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE IN ANY COUNTRY!**

Tony paced back and forth in his apartment. He let out a long sigh, looking at his watch. He then dug his hand into his jeans pocket, grabbing his phone. He flipped it open about to hit the call button. He jumped hearing a knock on his door. He walked over and flung it open, stepping to the side to let the person into the apartment. "McLate!" Tony said with his famous 'DiNozzo' smile. Tim shook his head and walked in. "Sorry. There was an accident on my way here." Tim admitted, shrugging. He looked over at Tony and smiled slightly. "Ready?" Tony asked, ushering Tim back out of the door. "As ready as I'll every be." Tim grumbled. He hated going to these bars that Tony dragged him to almost every weekend.

Tony practically skipped down the steps and out to his car. "I'll be the DD tonight." Tony said jumping into the drivers seat. Tim raised an eyebrow and looked at him as he slipped into the passenger seat. "Really?" He clicked on his seat belt and got more comfortable. His jeans had bunched up, so he wiggled in his seat, gaining the attention of a very amused DiNozzo. He laughed. "What in the world are you doing McCrazy?" Tim pulled at his pants and then glared at Tony. "My pants bunched up." He said, letting a light smile play on his lips. Tony just shook his head and out into the night traffic.

It didn't take them that long to get there. They talked mostly about work to fill the silence of the car. Work gave Tim a headache, and that was why Tony was DD that night. Tony pointed that out, proving his point when he brought up the case that they had just closed that week. When Tony pulled into the small parking lot of the bar, Tim hurried to get out. He was feeling a bit anxious for some reason. He had found himself staring at Tony the whole time they were in the car, and he could have swore Tony caught him once or twice. Tim pushed his way through the glass front door of he bar, Tony not to far behind him. They went straight for the bar. "Bud light." Tim said, looking at Tony, nodding. Tony decided to at least has one that night.

The night was going smoothly. Tim had danced with a few girls, but not for too long. He didn't want to leave the bar like they had wanted to. Tim made his way off the dance floor. He stumbled over to Tony and tried to pull him on the dance floor with him. Tony cocked his head to the side. 'He is drunk.' His conscious told him. 'He isn't hitting on you.' Tony's heart fluttered as his thoughts swam through his mind. The radio started to play eighties music a while ago, after the younger crowd had left and that was why Tim had left the bar. Eighties where his favorite to Tony's surprise. They were his favorite too.

Tim had come back over to Tony again for the third time that night, trying to get him to dance. "Take me home tonight, Tony..." Tim slurred, looking at Tony with a look that would make anyone cream themselves. Tony swallowed hard. Tim grabbed his hand and dragged Tony back to the car. Tony stumbled himself out to the car because of the way Tim had been pulling him. "Tim, slow down." Tony stopped at the car and looked at him. Tim started to lean in close. Tony could feel his heart jump into his throat as Tim's breath brush against his cheek. Tony turned the drunk Tim towards the car and pushed him into the passengers seat. "That is enough from you." Tony leaned over and buckled him in when he felt fingers run along his back. "Dammit..." Tony cursed under his breath. He hurried to the drivers side and jumped in.

Tony almost sped the whole way back to his apartment. Yes, he decided to go back to his apartment to keep an eye on McTrashed. Tony almost had to carry Tim up the stairs, and he was starting to think Tim was being like this on purpose. He kicked the door open and let Tim in first. "Go to bed!" Tony said, throwing his keys on the hallway table. Tim turned towards Tony and smiled lightly. "Come with me." The way Tim said it made Tony's dick jump in his pants. Tony walked over to Tim and got really close. "McGee, you are drunk." Tony whispered against his ear. Tony felt Tim smile against his neck. "No I'm not." Tony pulled back and looked at Tim, and thought back. The next thing Tony knew, Tim's lips where on his.

Tim pulled back lightly. "You take forever.." He admitted, smiling lightly. Tony wrapped his arms around Tim's waist and pulled him in close. He pressed his lips against Tim's, making the kiss deeper this time. Tim let out a little whimper of approval as Tony started to suck on his bottom lip. Tim slid his hands up Tony's back and wrapped his fingers into Tony's hair, pulling lightly. Tony let out a grunt and started to push Tim back towards his bedroom. Tony wouldn't let go of Tim's bottom lip long enough for them to take breaths. They both started to get each others shirts off. Tony, getting Tim's off first and pushing him down on the bed. Tim ran his tongue along his tender bottom lip, breathing heavily.

Tony ripped the rest of his shirt off and tossed it to the floor along with Tim's. Tony scanned Tim's newly tone body. Tony already felt his erection push against his jeans. He got on top of Tim and went right back to sucking on his lip. Tim let out a moan as he pulled on Tony's hair again. Tony's fingers quickly worked at Tim's pants, sliding them off of him. He broke the kiss and looked down to Tim's erection. Tim's breath hitched in his throat. "Tony.." He whimpered lightly. That jerked Tony back to reality, starting to get his own pants off. Tony leaned down and started to bite at Tim's neck, as his hands played with the waist band of Tim's boxers. "Can I?" Tony asked against Tim's neck. Tim nodded in approval after a while. He was unable to speak at that point.

Tony slid Tim's boxers off of him and then slid his own off as well. They were both nervous to look at each other, but Tony looked first. He bit his lip and groaned. "No wonder you never answered to my size jokes." Tony looked back up at Tim, and Tim was bright red. Tony kissed him again, biting on Tim's bottom lip. "Dammit.." Tim groaned. Tony looked at him. "Sorry.." He knew exactly what Tim was thinking and he started to move down his body. "I didn't know you were so obsessed with my lip." Tim teased. Tony slid his hand along Tim's thigh and ghosted his fingers along Tim's shaft. That shut him up. Tim arched his back and moaned. "Tony.." Every time Tim said his name, he wanted him even more.

"Tim, I have always been more than ready. Are you?" Tony was breathing heavily, looking down into those big green eyes he always had dreams about. Tim nodded, and bit his lip lightly. Tony leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube and condoms. He leaned down again and bit on Tim's neck, making him whimper with pleasure. Tony stuck his fingers in Tim's mouth, and let out a moan as Tim swirled his tongue along them. It didn't take long before he slid his fingers out of Tim's mouth and down to his opening. Tim threw his head back and gasped at the slight touch. Tony moved back to capture Tim's mouth with his as he plunged his two fingers into him. Tim moaned loudly into Tony's mouth. Tony quickly moving his fingers in and out, prepping Tim for him. He brushed his fingers against Tim's prostate and Tim jerked into him, moaning again loudly.

"Tony.." Tim moaned against his lips. That was all he needed. Tony quickly slicked himself up, removing his fingers from Tim. "Tony." Tim grunted in disapproval. Tony smiled and placed himself at Tim's opening. "You ready?" Tim nodded and bit on his lip. Tony lifted Tim's hips, pushing into him. They both moaned loudly. Tony pressed a kiss to Tim's shoulder, waiting for him to adjust to Tony's girth. After a short while, Tim nodded and Tony started moving. Tony pushed their stomachs together as he moved, stoking Tim's dick as they went. "Tim open your eyes." Tony moaned, starting to move faster. Tim looked at Tony and let out another moan. "Tony.." He groaned, pulling at his hair again.

Tim's breath started to quicken. "Tony...I-I..." Tim could barely get it out. "Do it, Timmy." Tony's voice was dark. Tim's head fell back as he came all over both of their stomachs. Tony groaned, and not long after Tim, Tony had came as well. Both breathing heavily. Tony pulled out slowly, disposing the condom. He fell over next to Tim and took the sheets, wiping his stomach off. "When did you plan that?" Tony asked, out of breath still. Tim did the same, wiping his stomach off. He looked over at Tony, his big green hues blinking innocently. "What ever could you mean?" His voice mocking. Tony flung the covers over them and turned over on his side towards Tim. "Shut up and get over here." Tim flipped over on his side and scooted over into Tony's embrace. They fell asleep just like that, "Take Me Home Tonight" playing through both Tim's and Tony's mind.

"I feel a hunger it's a hunger that tries to keep a man awake at night  
>Are you the answer? I shouldn't wonder when I feel you with my appetite<br>With all the power you're releasing it isn't safe to walk the city streets alone  
>Anticipation is running through me let's find the key and turn this engine on<p>

I can feel you breathe  
>I can feel your heartbeat faster, faster, faster<p>

Take me home tonight  
>I don't want to let you go till you see the light<br>Take me home tonight"


	2. Note

For all you awesome Bros who have been following my stories I just wanted to give you a big thanks! I am so glad that so many people are still reading them. I actually never thought that I was that good but I do love writing so I started to put my stories on the web. Well thank you again! I am switching over to a new name so please find me there! I am going to leave it at the bottom of my rant haha. Anywho, it is going to be different stuff that I am writing but I am pretty excited about it! I am still going to write my smut, but the first story that I am going to put up is going to be in the horror category :D I hope everyone enjoys it just as much as everyone enjoyed the stories I put up on this name. Also along with me switching over to a new name, I am NOT finishing any of the stories that I left open. I am so sorry to say that. But I just lost interest in them. Well, I think that is it for my rant. Sooooo please please I hope you guys will check out my new name! And thank you again! (I know I said that like 3 times already haha)

_**New Name: CutieCry**_


End file.
